1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to wagering systems and more specifically to systems for dispensing lottery tickets, for example, systems actuated by a customer's transaction card to expedite each transaction.
The public lottery has become widely accepted, based on its use to support government activities while providing aspects of entertainment and hope to the public. Conventional public lotteries have been facilitated by computers and data processing systems operating in various formats. For example, one conventional lottery system includes ticket-dispensing terminals coupled by leased telephone lines to a central computer. The terminals are placed in retail establishments at point-of-sale locations for operation by clerks to issue lottery tickets. Wagers are based on various criteria as random numbers or numbers selected by ticket purchasers.
It has been proposed to expedite the operation of lottery data processing systems by providing game cards to individual players or purchasers. That is, it has been proposed to provide potential players with game cards for use in data processing systems to facilitate the purchase of lottery tickets. Generally, in the development of such systems a primary objective has been to simplify procedures for obtaining and processing substantial personal information on individual players. For example, cards have been utilized to store identification data that is unique to an individual player. In general, the system of the present invention is based on recognizing the significance of depersonalizing the purchase of a lottery ticket.
The effective operation of a lottery system involves a capability to efficiently and rapidly issue lottery tickets at locations that are convenient to purchasers. For example, the individual point-of-sale lanes of a supermarket are convenient locations for the sale of lottery tickets. However, to be practical, selling tickets at such locations necessitates an operation that is simple and fast. In that regard, complications tend to arise. Specifically, transactions may be complex necessitating a substantial exchange of wagering data. Also, prior systems often have been concerned with identification data for a specific purchaser. Of course, the operation can be expedited by utilizing computer techniques; however, in general, the system of the present invention departs philosophically from prior conventions to accomplish rapid, efficient and simple operations to sell lottery tickets.
2. Prior-Art Considerations
As suggested, it has been proposed to expedite the transaction of purchasing a lottery ticket by issuing cards to lottery players. For example, systems based on the use of player cards are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,764,666 (Bergeron) and 4,882,473 (Bergeron et al.)
Generally, in accordance with the present invention, disadvantages are recognized with respect to documents (including cards) bearing personal identification information on a lottery participant. For example, a lottery card customized to a specific individual may be susceptible to misuse or may present a threat to an individual's privacy. For example, a person may wish to participate routinely in a lottery without the fact being known. In such instances, the existence of a lottery identification card poses a threat to the privacy of the card holder. Cards susceptible to misuse present a further problem. In accordance with the present invention, a system is implemented without the need for unique, personalized, identification documentation, yet which is capable of fast, simple and efficient operation to dispense lottery tickets.